


A Penny for Your Seed

by Benn_Xavier



Series: Smells Like Derek Hale Season [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Blow Jobs, Copious Amounts of Cum, Derek Hale Has a Big Dick, Derek in Rut, Derek starts hating but ends up enjoying it, Leprechauns, M/M, Masturbation, Milking, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Rut Season, St. Patrick's Day, Supernatural Elements, Top Derek, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benn_Xavier/pseuds/Benn_Xavier
Summary: Derek's rut has began and it's really a pain in his ass: he's stressed, hot and constantly horny. Stiles comes up with a momentary solution, using his smartness and mouth in more interesting ways than just talking. But he's not the only one that has a taste of Derek's addictive semen.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Smells Like Derek Hale Season [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215551
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	A Penny for Your Seed

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here I am again! Didn't think I would be back so soon, but lordkirashand left an amazing prompt in the comments of the previous installment, what gaves me a boost of creativity to write a sequel. Hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing.
> 
> There is a lame irish translation in the middle of the story that certainly doesn't make much sense. I'm just using it as a narrative element.
> 
> Please read the tags before you continue.
> 
> It's unbetaed, so forgive me any eventual errors.

Stiles rolls open the loft's large metal doors, stepping in with a bag of groceries on his arms. One day after the 'Fleep Incident', Stiles deepened his research into alpha werewolves rutting behavior in order to help Derek out, discovering some interesting things.

Once inside, he is hit with a strong musky smell lingering heavy in the air. It is intense, potent and oddly attractive, even for humans. He walks in, meeting a very flushed Derek standing by the kitchen.

"Good morning, big guy. How did you wake up?" He set the bag on the granite counter.

"No cum starving fairies attached to my dick today. It feels promising," Derek flashes an sarcastic smile.

"That's excellent. You're using sarcasm, what it's a good sign," Stiles is very amused. "But you are going to enjoy this even more."

He begins to pull all the groceries out of the bag, setting them on the counter. "I got some stuff that will be helpful and healthy for your rut."

There are fresh fruits like tangerines, bananas, green apples and pineapple. Yogurts, orange juice, natural raspberry jelly, fish and vegetables.

"Here," Stiles pulls out two big bottles of milk, setting them before Derek. "If you're feeling too hot to bear, drink a large glass of very cold milk. No sugar. It will ease your inner heat for a couple of hours."

Derek frowns at the bottles, thinking about the irony. "Milk? Really?"

Stiles lifts his hands up in a defensive posture. "That's what the supernatural literature says. I'm just following the experts,"

Derek's expression softens. "Thank you, Stiles. For yesterday and for taking care of me."

Stiles is surprised. Not because Derek isn't capable of expressing his feelings - he has overcome that struggle by now - but because he wasn't expecting such a sudden display of gratitude from a very aroused and irritated alpha.

"Actually, supernatural scholars say to drink human milk, but that is a veeeery creepy boundary we won't trespass here. So, cow milk will do the thing. Milk is milk, anyway,"

Stiles walks around the counter aisle to meet Derek, giving him a fond kiss. He cradles the alpha's jaw, and their mouths meet. It starts slow and gentle, until Derek pushes his tongue inside and circles Stiles' waist with his arms, pressing him against his solid body. He groans when feel the alpha's erection on his hip.

"Oh my God. You are very hot,"

"Thanks," Derek says, without stopping kissing.

"No, I mean. Hot like, temperature hot," Stiles manages to push him off, breaking the kiss so they can speak. Derek can't help groaning but continues to dry humping on Stiles.

"Your skin is scalding," Stiles puts a hand on Derek's forehead, checking his temperature.

"You must be on a full rut now. Or will be in the next hours," Then, he glances down to where their hips are touching.

"Why are you wearing clothes?" He pulls Derek's tank top off, who lifts his arms without complains, and reveals the alpha's broad flushed chest. "And as much as I love you going all Calvin Klein underwear model, you should wear something looser instead of these tight boxer briefs."

"You know I prefer Under Armour. And I just wore these boxers because I don't want anything getting attached to my dick again,"

"Hmm, are you sure? I thought if you could make an exception for me" Stiles' tone is mild teasing because he doesn't want to push Derek's buttons too much.

"You know I'm very good with my mouth, and not only for talking," 

Derek's pupils blow, his nostrils flare. Stiles is offering himself.

"The milk, the masturbation… All these things are palliatives. The most effective way to relieve the alpha rut is real sex,"

"Can I fuck you? Please tell me I can," Derek almost pleads and Stiles didn't know it was possible for the alpha to look sexier and cute at the same time. He also notices how fast his arousal has escalated. Maybe all the touching and bodily contact has triggered it.

"Sorry, big guy. I didn't have time to prepare myself for it. But I promise we can do it another day."

The sad face the alpha pulls on makes Stiles almost feel bad for a moment. Though it's a very cute look on Derek.

"But I can suck you off. It's not ideal, but better than leaving you all miserable and horny."

Derek nods. "Yes, yes please"

Stiles takes Derek by his hands towards the main area in the loft where his bed is, making the alpha sit on the edge.

"Alright, better take this off," he taps Derek's thigh. The alpha lifts just enough to push down his underwear, pulling off one leg after another, throwing the garment somewhere behind.

Stiles kneels, spreading Derek's legs open which he does very willingly.

"Damn, you're already leaking. Did you jerk off today?" Stiles grabs the massive cock, slowly stroking it.

"No. I didn't want… I thought it would be worse, you know. Because of the smell," Derek groans.

"Yeah, but you need to cum. Otherwise it will get ten times worse. Look at your balls, they're bloated!" Stiles says, precum is already dripping over his hand while he cups Derek's ballsac with the other.

Above him, the alpha moans out loud.

"Okay, relax and enjoy, sourwolf," Stiles leans down, pulls back the foreskin and wraps his lips around Derek's shiny tip. His muscle memory activates, easing his jaw to better accommodate the wide stretch.

It is like messing with a broken faucet, because the mere touch makes Derek spill precum in a streaming flow into Stiles' mouth, which fills in quickly. He swallows, getting space for the next rush. It flows, flows and flows. Stiles hums, swallowing it like it's the most flavourful nectar he has ever drank.

It's not creamy like semen, but it's more viscous than water so it doesn't stick to his esophagus. He works only on the head, sucking and slurping, taking out a new flush of fluid with every stroke of the heated shaft.

"Oh my.. Sti," leaning backward on his hands, Derek has his head thrown back, moaning out how good it feels.

Stiles carefully cradles the balls, tilting his head to swirl his tongue in different angles. He glances under his eyelashes, catching the marvelous sight of Derek's muscled physique. After a time, he pulls off to take a breath.

"You know, now I can understand the appeal." His voice is wrecked and he has only sucked the tip.

Derek looks down at him, cock throbbing on Stiles' hold.

"You taste fucking amazing, Der. Easily one of the best things I have ever tasted. And this is only precum, I mean… Wow"

"R-really?" Derek asks, surprised.

Stiles nods, licking up along his underside.

"And considering I'm just a human with very normal tastebuds. Imagine what tasted like to Fleep yesterday,"

Derek grunts at the mention of the fairy.

"Please don't talk about that thing while you're sucking my cock. I don't want to mix up the scenes,"

"Is Fleep's blowjob better than mine?" Stiles teases with a funny smile.

"Really Stiles? Shut up and suck me," Derek growls, grabbing at the back of Stiles head and bucking hips up.

Stiles gags and chokes, but takes the sudden intrusion that breaches the bottom of his throat.

The gurgling sounds fill the loft along with Derek's huffs, the rhythmic slapping of his balls against the teenager's chin making it a mess with the slobbered precum that leaks out of his mouth.

Enduring the harsh facefucking, Stiles hands scrabble around, finding hold onto Derek's corded thighs. Derek brings his other hand, cradling Stiles head on a firm grip as speed up his rhythm.

Tears gathered in Stiles' eyes, flush taking over his mole-dotted face as he tried to match up to Derek's wild treatment. It is just a matter of time until his hips begin to falter and rhythm fails. With a rumbling growl, Derek holds Stiles' head in place and ejaculates down the teen's throat.

"Fuck!" He curses, while Stiles struggles to swallow it down without drowning in cum, which overflows his mouth and inevitably leaks out, dripping down by his chin on long strings that reach the floor.

Panting, Derek releases his hold, sitting back on the mattress. Stiles' is finally free to breathe, filling in his lungs with deep breaths, coughing out the excess he couldn't swallow. He is a complete mess.

"Stiles, I'm sorry.. I-" Derek starts, genuine concern in his tone.

"Hey, that's okay. Relax big guy," Stiles taps Derek's thigh, reassuring. "That was.. wow! Really intense," he chuckles, wiping the mess off of his face and swallowing down the last semen remains stuck on the bottom of his throat.

"I don't remember it being this sticky," he says, lifting up his dirty hand, watching the dense white strings connected between his fingers like a spider web.

"What does it taste like?" Derek asks, curious.

Stiles hums. "It's weird, but not bad weird, I mean. It's different... Bittersweet, alkaline, mushroomy-like?" Stiles frowns, flicking his tongue on top of his mouth as a connoisseur of alpha semen.

"Mushroomy? Like fungus?"

"No, not like that. It's more like nature, wilderness. It's really, really good. I could have this everyday for dessert."

A subtle smirk tugs on Derek's mouth. Putting all the cum hungry creatures thing aside, knowing his new rut powered semen is appealing to Stiles strokes his alpha ego.

"How are you feeling?" His proud stupor is broken off by Stiles' question.

"Better now. Thank you,"

"Pleasure was mine," Stiles winks, gives Derek's cock one last kiss before getting up to his feet. He goes to the bathroom upstairs, washing off his face and fixing up his look.

He comes downstairs and finds a naked Derek in the kitchen, putting the groceries away, his half hard cock swaying as he moves.

Damn. That thing never goes down? Stiles thinks.

"Alright. So, you can jerk off as many times as you want. And I advise you to do that. But remember only real sex will bring longer relief."

The alpha nods.

"Stay safe, big guy. I will be back later to check on you," Stiles gives Derek a quick peck on the lips, before gathering his things and heading out.

### 💰☘️💰  
  


Derek is frustrated. 

Horny and frustrated.

Indeed, the morning blowjob Stiles has performed helped to ease the rut anxiety for a good couple of hours, so as the cold milk he's been drinking since the arousal wave came back.

Since then he did nothing more than spend most of the day in bed, tucked in beneath the sheets, watching some shit show on Netflix while slowly dry humping a pillow to feel something different than his hands.

Saying the bed is a wrecked mess is an overstatement. The sheets are the last clean ones left - or were before two jerk offs and three dry humpings. In fact, he is barely doing any effort for cumming now because it would just add to the mess and give a false sense of relief.

Stiles has told him to jerk off if he feels the wave is coming, but it seems useless as everytime he does, the next one hits faster and stronger.

Maybe it's the natural course, the way it is supposed to happen. But it doesn't make him feel any less worse.

He lets out a frustrated huff, shoving his face onto the pillow he's hugging. He's naked and despite the air cooling, his body is still like feverish hot.

"What the hell is my life?" He mumbles, hips gyrating slowly as relishes in the delicious drag of his hardon against the soft cotton fabric.

That will be a pain in the ass to wash it clean.

Derek is so lost in his rut fever that his acute werewolf senses don't notice the quick tip tap of steps and metal clinking inside the loft. It's only when something touches his head and he lifts his face up, being hit by a out-of-nowhere blow of green glittery powder that makes him quickly dizzy and pass out.

  
  


### 💰☘️💰

It is difficult for Derek to keep conscience, and he makes an effort to blink eyes open, shaking his head fastly to force himself awake. After a few minutes as his senses come back online he takes notice of his surroundings. He is still in bed but in a different position, a very weird one to get himself on during sleep.

He is sitting by the head of his mattress, back leaning on the wall. His arms are up, tied up by the wrists above his head, not too high to make it painful but enough to make him difficult to move them.

"What the hell?" He inhales, taking a lungful of air. It seems to be effective, because the oxygen makes him more conscient, the dizziness is finally wearing off.

His nostrils flare. There is a strong smell of magic in the air. 

He glances down to his crotch, and his eyes bug out like a deer in headlights.

Fuck.

There are three humanoid creatures gathered between his spread legs. They are tiny, not much taller than 1 feet, with a slender lean body, long limbs and a pale, coriaceous leaf-like skin which varies in greenish tones. They have big crimson colored eyes, turned upwards in an exaggerated angle, resembling a classical alien. There is a mushroom cap-like structure on top of their heads whose iridescent bluish grey color shifts as they move. They have no nose.

Those are forest leprechauns.

They live deep in the most isolated areas of the Beacon Hills preserve. They are known for their capricious nature, which leads to engaging mischiefs with humans. Despite the diminutive size they are very strong, capable of moving 100 times their own weight. They possess a trickster behavior and heavy drinking habit, with preference for natural beverages fermented by themselves.

"What the-" Derek tries to move, but his hands are firmly tied up, suspended by some invisible force since there are no bounds and ropes on his wrists. He tries to move his legs, but he can't even feel them. It's like they are numb.

He sees one of the creatures come closer to his erect cock, scratch underneath his mushroom cap head and blow off a blue powder over his cock. It starts a tingling reaction, as if he is gaining back some sense of touching on his cock and groin region.

Derek growls out, threatening but the creatures pay no mind to him, chatting in an undistinguishable language that Derek reckons as a fairy dialect. One of them comes forward with a vine-like tube, and plugs in Derek's urethra. He groans with the intrusion, breathing heavily.

"No need for worries, alpha. We are not going to inflict any harm on you," the tiny leprechaun speaks with a heavy gaelic accent.

"Get off! All of you!" Derek growls turn into moans when the tube goes further, pushing precum out that drops along his shaft.

The leprechaun leans over, licking it. He shrieks in excitement.

" _ Tá blas iontach ar do réamh-súnna. Ní féidir liom fanacht le blaiseadh a fháil de do shíol coipthe." _ (Your pre-juices taste great. I can’t wait to get a taste of your fermented seed). He speaks in his native language. The other two beams and giggle in unison.

Derek's proficiency in old fairy dialects is a bit rusty, but he gets the general meaning of what it's about to happen. Even if he didn’t, the scenario doesn't leave much for doubts.

He futiless tries to break free, bucking and wiggling but only his upper torso is moving. He glances over, following the tube to its other end that is connected to a calabash. Next to it, there are two other ones with its own tubes.

Derek is about to be milked out like an industrial dairy cow.

Two leprechauns position on either side of Derek's hips, leaning over and grasping on his cock with syndactyly hands.

They use Derek's own precum as lube and start to pump, setting a matching rhythm working on all 9 inches. Derek grunts, back arching off and head thrown back.

The third creature approaches, getting closer to Derek's exposed balls. He sizes them up, cupping the round form as if he's checking the ripeness of a grapefruit in the Hortifruti aisle.

" _ Tá sé lán. Is féidir linn dhá cheann de na buidéil seo ar a laghad a líonadh inniu." _ (He is full. We can get at least two of these bottles filled today.)

" _ Tá sé rut. Tabharfaidh a chorp níos mó síl a luaithe a bheidh a faireoga folamh. Is féidir linn na trí bhuidéal iomlána a fháil go héasca."  _ (He is in rut. His body will produce more seed as soon as his glands are empty. We can easily get the three full bottles)

The leprechauns giggle and continue to pump, the slicky stroking sounds filling the loft. Derek wiggles, pulling on his magically bound arms.

"Oh my God!"

"You… Nasty little fuckers!" He hisses through gritted fangs.

"Stop resisting, alpha. It is the wiser choice to do. This will only make you feel better." The creature says, without stopping his handwork.

Derek groans, tears gathering on his eyes. He really doesn't want to give up, but the leprechauns' hands are too skilled to ignore. His balls are aching, there is a heat coiling in his guts. His breathing is erratic and the slick sounds don't help either.

He needs to cum. Otherwise, he will go insane.

A gush of precum comes out, traveling through the tube and filling the calabash. The leprechauns cheer in awe, but it's not enough. They want the semen, so they keep going.

"Please," Derek pleads, wobbled voice, closed eyes.

Let me go. Let me cum. It's dubious, his thoughts are floating around in a clouded sea of overstimulation that doesn't seem to be ending so soon.

"Please," he says again, almost whining.

The leprechauns are ruthless, picking up a pace as the cock throbs on their tiny hands. Derek's hips bucks up in minimal inches, desperate for fucking up into their vicious grip.

It is so good, Derek thinks. He needs more, he wants more. Turning his head to the side, he bites on his puffed out biceps, suppressing a moan. Tears roll down his flushed face, an animalistic growl reverberating through his broad chest.

When he comes it's like a natural phenomenon. The sticky semen it's forced through the tube, dripping inside the calabash in a steady flow. Some droplets leak out of his tip, the leprechauns licking it off with tiny purple tongues.

The orgasmic waves wash over Derek's senses. This was much better than Stiles' blowjob. 

Breathing hard, he glances down at his cock. The creatures jump and chirp around him, watching the last spurts fill the calabash to the brim. Carefully, he pulls out the tube and Derek flinch, oversensitive.

Two of them licks the spilled droplets off of his shaft with wanton voracity while the other takes the full calabash away.

"Hey fuckers, watch the teeth!" Derek hisses as the creatures fight for a taste of him.

"You are still hard. But that was expected." The other one moves, bringing the next empty calabash.

Derek takes a moment to regain some control, his abs flexing with each breathing. His face is flushed from arousal and a bit of shame. The whole thing was… a delicious torture. 

"Hey," he says, catching the leprechaun's attention.

"Just… Just make it quick," he swallows, leaning his head back, closing his eyes and praying for the next round of vicious milking.

The leprechaun grins.

EPILOGUE

Later that night when Stiles goes back to the loft, he finds a disheveled Derek in a mess of crumpled, sweaty cum dirty sheets surrounded by three small bags of golden coins and precious colored gems.

"Derek what- what happened here? What are these bags?"

The naked alpha is laying on his back with arms open, staring at the ceiling with a sated expression. "Leprechauns,"

"What?" Stiles frowns, confused.

"Leprechauns, Stiles. Leprechauns happened."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy St. Patrick's Day!
> 
> I took the leprechauns visual from this link: [XXX](https://forums.stanwinstonschool.com/discussion/5928/realistic-leprechaun-bust)
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated.


End file.
